bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 345
London Buses route 345 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between South Kensington and Peckham, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 345 commenced operation on 2 September 1995 between South Kensington to Peckham Bus Station via Thurloe Street - Onslow Square - Sydney Place - Fulham Road - Beaufort Street - Chelsea - Beaufort Street - Battersea Bridge - Battersea Bridge Road - Prince of Wales Drive - Albert Bridge Road - Battersea Park Road - Battersea - Falcon Road - Clapham Junction Station ,Lavender Hill ,Cedars Road - Clapham Common North Side - The Pavement - Clapham Common Station - Clapham High Street - Clapham North Station (for Clapham High Street Station) - Clapham Road - Stockwell Station - Stockwell Road - Stockwell Park Walk - Brixton Road - Brixton - Gresham Road - Coldharbour Lane - Loughborough Junction - Coldharbour Lane - Denmark Hill - Camberwell Green - Camberwell Church Street - Peckham Road - Peckham High Street. The route initially was operated by London Central from their Camberwell (Q) garage using Leyland Titans. Route 345 is a renumbering of route Route 45A. On 26 April 1997, part of the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. On 26 September 1997, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 29 May 1999, the Camberwell (Q) allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. On 5 February 2000, the Stockwell (SW) allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. On 29 April 2000, part of the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. On 30 September 2000, part of the allocation was transferred to Peckham (PM) garage. On 28 October 2000, the New Cross (NX) allocation was withdrawn. On 2 December 2000, the New Cross (NX) allocation was reintroduced. On 24 February 2001, the Peckham (PM) allocation was withdrawn. On 17 March 2001, the New Cross (NX) allocation was withdrawn. On 27 May 2002, the route was retained by London General and the allocation was transferred ti Stockwell (SW) garage. At the same time, the route was converted back to double deck using Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 30 August 2003, the route was converted to a 24-hour service. On 2 May 2009, the route was retained by London General. In July 2009, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 31 May 2012, the route was transferred back to London Central operating from their Camberwell (Q) garage. On 30 April 2016, the passed to Abellio London operating from their Walworth (WL) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 2 December 2017, the allocation was transferred to Battersea (QB) garage. Current Route Route 345 operates via these primary locations: *South Kensington Natural History Museum *Fulham Road *Chelsea Beaufort Street *Battersea Bridge *Battersea Latchmere *Battersea High Street *Clapham Junction *Lavender Hill *Clapham Common *Stockwell *Stockwell Green *Brixton Police Station *Loughborough Junction *Camberwell Green *Peckham Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 345, London Buses routes